


Unable To Fathom

by ThatOneYoshiYouSee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Execution, F/F, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneYoshiYouSee/pseuds/ThatOneYoshiYouSee
Summary: Welcome to the Revival Redemption AU, where one, no two things were changed. Not only did Gokuhara succeed with murdering of Yonaga and Iruma, however having been executed later, but the Necromicon is in the hands of Monokuma. If they don’t kill, the person most hated is revived. And that person, is a complete shock.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 17





	Unable To Fathom

“Puhuhuhu! You guessed correctly, the only one who killed poor Hoshi is none other than Kirumi Toujou, the Ultimate Maid!” 

A silence fell on everyone. Harukawa especially. She got it right. She used her alibi to make it so that she pinned the maid down as the prime suspect. She could see Toujou clearly shaking as if she was afraid. It was a rare sight. Harukawa stared at the girl next to her, who stained her hands with the blood of a man who wanted to die. Toujou spoke with ease, shaking and trembling as her motive video played before her eyes. It was a look of defeat. She shuddered as Momota made his speech, talking about how she would attempt to use everyone as mere stepping stones. Harukawa reached a hand out to the shaking maid. However, Toujou spoke as oddly as ever.

Her eyes had a burning anger. A burning hatred no one has ever seen from her. As she told her story, her voice slowly pushed Harukawa away with a mental shield. Harukawa wanted to show her that she was there, but then again, Toujou killed. She drowned Hoshi, who willingly gave up his life. Harukawa retracted her hand from almost touching Toujou’s shoulder, absolutely hesitant. But Toujou caught it and gripped it, looking at her sternly. 

“I don’t want you to die…” Harukawa murmured. She had some tears starting to run. She refused to show it. She pushed her emotions aside, as everyone else’s sympathies for Toujou echoed around the room. 

Toujou looked into her crimson eyes, a look of determination could be seen as she then pushed Harukawa aside. Her hand let go, the same hand that served Harukawa dinner, and the same hand that drowned Hoshi. A hand she was conflicted on whether she could trust it. 

If you love someone…

Let them go... 

Toujou let out a raw scream, unlike anything anyone in the room had heard from her. Her hair suddenly frizzled up and she made a break for it, screaming “I will live! I refuse to die in a hellhole like this! For my nation! For my people!”

Harukawa was shocked that Toujou was so selfless that she didn’t even care about her. She was nothing compared to Toujou’s protection of the nation. Nothing dignified was left of what was once the Ultimate Maid. It was ugly, feral, as if she was an animal. Everyone else told her to run. Everyone else told her to have hope in getting out. Clearly, that wouldn’t happen. Days passed, watching their classmate climb a strand in hopes of getting out made everyone uneasy. Sure, Harukawa was used to it, but she even felt sick. Once Toujou finally saw the light, her death struck. The vine snapped, leaving the maid with a false hope, plummeting to her death. After everyone had left, Harukawa walked into the room where Toujou’s corpse was. It lay there, her bones all shattered, her arms and legs at irregular angles. Ivory hair parted to reveal a pair of still open and in shock eyes. Harukawa made eye contact with the two eyes, as their color was fading. She just stood there in shock. How could such a horrible thing happen to someone like her? She was so good. Memories flooded into her head. 

It was back when Toujou served her dinner. She had prepared a table as well as a meal that deserved to be at a five star restaurant, which caught Harukawa off guard. Harukawa looked into Toujou’s lifeless eyes, when just mere days ago, this was the maid who took care of her and was… taken for granted. 

“How did you do all of this work?” Harukawa had gotten herself situated as she ate the meal Toujou had prepared. “Do you ever think about yourself?”

Toujou merely frowned. “As a maid, it is taboo to think about yourself as you are serving others.” Harukawa could notice some twitching from Toujou’s fingers. “I believe in selfless devotion. I do not need to think about myself if those I am serving are happy. It is the reason I serve.” 

“That is unhealthy.” Harukawa finished her dinner about that time. “You really need to start caring about yourself. Self care is important.” And there it was. A gleam of a knife strapped to Toujou’s right leg, barely visible but still there. She took Toujou’s hand suddenly, dragging her into her lab. It was at this point she didn’t care if Toujou knew she was the Ultimate Assassin. The glove fell off as Toujou didn’t feel she wasn’t allowed to be in here, revealing some unpleasant scars, littering her fingers, sharp angles and circular cuts lining her fingers. Toujou didn’t speak, all she did was outstretch her hand, despite it being unpleasant to see, wanting the glove back. However in her eyes, there was a look of fear. A look from someone who had no clue how to deal with her emotions. A fragile mask. Harukawa kept the glove away and asked one question.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Toujou lowered her hand, and looked around, hitting herself internally from only thinking about herself. That wasn’t like her at all. Selfishness gave her a bad taste in her mouth. “You...kept this away from everyone?” Those eyes glanced around at the plethora of weapons shocked. 

“Stop avoiding the topic.” Harukawa snapped. “You’re such an enigma and I want you to talk about yourself for a change.” There was no rudeness in her voice. All there was was kindness. “Please. I want to know about you. And…” she gripped the glove. “I care about you. A lot. I want what is best for you. Not you always caring about everyone else. You’ve done so much. I want to return the favor.”

Toujou’s eyes had widened. She started to crack. Stuttering came from the maid as she wiped her tears. Harukawa opened her arms for the maid, cradling her like a child. Letting her cry her eyes out. She was human, just like the rest of them. A normal person who just needed a hand reached out to them. And Harukawa was that person. 

Everything faded back into reality. Toujou’s corpse was now in view. Her delusions of seeing Toujou alive faded as tears fell. She cried knowing Toujou breaking down and hyperventilating was doing a lot more than the maid kept hidden. It was truly a sad sight. Harukawa knelt near the body. She gave it one last look before stepping away. 

After Gokuhara was executed, Harukawa walked to her dorm. The door to Toujou’s room was ajar. Her eyes darted to it. It was...odd. Did he want to revive Toujou? Maybe because he knew Harukawa missed her? Or because she was the most hated of the group, with a motive and a desire to escape so strong that she’d kill again? Maybe. But Harukawa didn’t hesitate. Did it actually work? She opened the door. The sound of beeping could be heard. A heartbeat? Faint breathing. And Monokuma is sitting right near the bed. Streaks of ivory hung over the bed, not at all clean, all frizzy. She could finally make a face out, that of the maid. Ivory eyes were colourless, making her look dead. Harukawa approached slowly, hoping not to scare the maid in the bed. She knows how unstable Toujou really is. 

“Well well, you’re the first one to come into this room! Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma’s shrill voice caught both women off guard. 

Toujou looked over, and stuttered. “H-Harukawa…?” 

“Toujou…” Harukawa tried to hold back tears. She stood near the foot of the bed, staring at Toujou’s saw scars. Her bare arms lay limp as an IV needle dripped into her arm, preserving her life. The entire sight looked painful. Toujou’s breathing was laboured, showing how truly in pain she was in. Harukawa inched forward and sat down, making eye contact with her. Telling her “I’m here,” in a small whisper. And her hand gently reached for the maid’s hand, gripping it softly making sure she wasn’t hurting her. 

Toujou looked at her with pleading eyes. “I missed you…” Her eyes drifted, as if she had just gotten revived and was in a lot of pain. “I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

“You really don’t have to be here…” Toujou said. “I can-” but Harukawa stopped her. 

“No. It’s okay. I’ll do it. It’s because I care about you. And besides, you’ve done so much for me. I would love to return the favor.” 

Toujou looked sheepish at the comments. “I guess I am inept at caring for myself at the moment.” Her hand flipped around in Harukawa’s, holding it. She had a breathing mask on, and her eyes were begging for something. 

Maybe the truth was she wanted to be appreciated. 

Maybe it was her inner desire, to be loved and she served to be loved and appreciated. 

But, obviously that wasn’t the case. 

She hasn’t been appreciated that much and it was an unrecognizable feeling. Looking into Harukawa’s eyes, all of the affection she had never witnessed. Toujou was always a jealous person, and knowing Harukawa was able to take care of kids while she could not made Toujou almost look up to her in a way. 

Harukawa then stood over her bed. She planted a kiss on her forehead. “I love you. That’s why I’m doing this.” Her hand gripped tighter. Her eyes looked sad almost. Sympathetic. Knowing Toujou’s pain, no, not just knowing it, understanding it. 

She was speechless. This entire concept of love, it was foreign to the maid. All she would really get is a thank you and then she’d go on with her pay and move onto her next client. At first it didn’t matter, but now she yearned for love. Now she yearned to be cradled like a child. And even if Harukawa was an assassin, she had a heart to stay with Toujou even if she had stained her hands with Hoshi’s death. Apparently there was no judgment; she was a killer, sure, and everyone else would probably be scared, but Harukawa wasn’t, which took Toujou off guard. She had even just kissed her. Kissed someone who was deadly. She still wanted to escape, and her nation was still in danger, but Harukawa always told her it’s okay to think about herself. But now she didn’t want to fall for that trap again. She wanted to survive. No more murder. 

It was a thought even Toujou couldn’t fathom. Selfishness? What even was that? All she wanted now was no more of the killing game, and to spend time in peace with Harukawa. Oh. Her emotions were taking her over. She didn’t like it, yet she loved the attention Harukawa gave her as she talked. Talked about herself and her life as Toujou intently listened. They talked through the night, as Harukawa fell asleep in the chair next to Toujou, putting a smile on the maid’s face. 

They fell asleep.

Together they’d survive the killing game. Ouma would frame Toujou for the deaths of several of their classmates, like Chabashira, but Harukawa defended her. Defended her and let emotions take her. This fictional world was over. And the school was blown up. Gone. 

Toujou was completely healed by now. Her eyes were open, alive and poised, like the rest of the maid. Her scars had faded, she had let the scars of her jealousy fade away. 

Death was unfathomable. Nothing was fathomable in the world of murder run by a sadistic cosplayer. Until now. 

Their love. Interlocked hands as they made their way into the real world. Their footsteps as they stepped into a world of truth from a world of lies. Together. They would never seperate. 

The one thing that could be understood in this world of absurdity, was how strong their bond was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback, it’s appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
